The invention relates to a marine fuel system for a carbureted engine, and more particularly to a system preventing vapor lock.
Vapor lock is a condition due to engine and/or ambient heating causing fuel vaporization which may prevent an adequate amount of fuel from being supplied to the engine.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted problem. A vapor separator is connected in the fuel line to remove fuel vapors supplied to the carburetor. In the preferred embodiment, first and second crankcase pressure driven fuel pumps have a vapor separator therebetween for removing vapor in the fuel supplied to the carburetor. In combination, a squeeze bulb and one-way check valve provide a direct connection from a remote fuel tank to the carburetor to solve hot restart problems or otherwise provide a direct fuel supply when the normal crankcase pressure driven fuel pump is vapor locked or otherwise has reduced capacity due to fuel vaporization.